Victor Borkowski (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Anole 2.PNG Anole 3.PNG Anole.JPG Anole 2.JPG Anole 3.JPG|Anole jako figurka kolekcjonerska Anole 5.PNG|Anole w komiksie Anole 4.JPG Zdolności Mutacja mocno wpłynęła na wygląd Victora. Jego ciało pokrywa łuska, jego palce zakończone są ostrymi szponami, wzdłuż kręgosłupa ciągnie się rząd wypustków kostnych, prawdopodobnie też jest zmiennocieplny tak jak gady. Podobnie jak kameleon potrafi błyskawicznie wtopić się w tło oraz posiada bardzo długi i chwytny język, może też podobnie jak Spider-Man chodzić po ścianach. Po utracie ręki wyrosła mu druga, masywniejsza i pokryta wypustkami kostnymi. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że po utracie reszty kończyn one też odrosną w potężniejszej formie. Siła Anole jest o wiele większa niż u innych ludzi, zwłaszcza po odrośnięciu wzmocnionej ręki, posiada bardzo giętki kręgosłup, potrafi poruszać się niezwykle szybko i zwinnie. Historia Victor Borkowski urodził się w małym miasteczku Fairbury w stanie Illinois. W przeciwieństwie do większości mutantów, jego życie toczyło się spokojnym i ustabilizowanym nurtem. Małomiasteczkowa społeczność zaakceptowała nawet odmienny wygląd i zdolności Vica. Wszystko to jednak zmieniło się, kiedy w Stanach Zjednoczonych powróciła polityka nienawiści wobec mutantów. Rodzice Victora, dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, wysłali szesnastolatka do szkoły profesora Xaviera. Nastolatek szybko odnalazł się w społeczności uczniowskiej. Będąc już pełnoprawnym uczniem Instytutu Xaviera, musiał wybrać spośród nauczycieli swojego doradcę. Początkowo zdecydował się na Wolverine'a jednak szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to nieodpowiedni dla niego wybór. Przeprosił Rosomaka i poprosił o pomoc Karmę. Ta nie tylko zgodziła się na współpracę, ale pomogła mu nawet wybrać pseudonim. Vic zdecydował się na korzystanie z nazwy pewnego rodzaju amerykańskich jaszczurek o jaskrawym ubarwieniu – Anole. Mimo, że w szkole panowała całkowita tolerancja, Vic miał ogromne problemy z zaakceptowaniem siebie. Nie chodziło o wygląd zewnętrzny, ale o seksualność. Victor ukrywał bowiem, że jest homoseksualistą. Z pomocą przyszedł mu inny przedstawiciel mniejszości seksualnej – Northstar. Jean-Paul wziął chłopca pod swoje skrzydła, szkoląc go i przygotowując do wykonywania misji poza szkołą. Wkrótce, chłopak został mianowany dowódcą oddziału Alpha, wchodzącego w skład Hellions Squadron. Dzięki pogodnemu usposobieniu i dużemu poczuciu humoru, Borkowski zjednał sobie pozostałych członków drużyny. Pierwszy potężny cios spadł na Victora wraz ze śmiercią Northstara. Jean-Paul poległ w walce z Wolverinem, kiedy Logana poddano praniu mózgu. Borkowski zrozumiał, że to dzięki swojemu mentorowi tak naprawdę zaakceptował siebie. Po wydarzeniach z M-Day, Anole był jednym z garstki studentów, którzy zachowali swoje umiejętności. Nie został jednak wybrany do utworzonej przez dyrektorkę drużyny New X-Men. Emma Frost zadecydowała, że Vic ma pozostać w szkole. Nie skutkowało to jednak brakiem akcji. Anole był jednym z uczestników walk z odrodzonym Northstarem. Udało mu się nawet chwilowo wyłączyć Jean-Paula z walk, jednak ten, kontrolowany przez Children of the Vault, szybko wrócił do akcji i znokautował chłopaka. Szkoła wkrótce ponownie została zaatakowana. Tym razem, napastnikiem był William Stryker, jeden z najzagorzalszych przeciwników X-Manów w historii, który wykorzystał zdobytą przypadkiem technologię Nimrod. Strykerowi towarzyszyła armia Purifiers. W wyniku walk część studentów zginęła, a Anole, by uzupełnić braki kadrowe, dołączył do New X-Men w charakterze niepełnoprawnego pomocnika. Anole, już podczas pierwszej misji pokazał, że umie sobie radzić. Podczas bitwy z demonami w wymiarze Limbo, Vic przejął inicjatywę. Pomógł uratować Blindfold, zapłacił za to jednak bardzo wysoką cenę. Jeden z demonicznych przeciwników odrąbał mu prawe ramię tuż poniżej obojczyka. Darkchild uwięziła go i pozostałych w kamieniu, jednak Borkowski wydostał się z pułapki i uratował Pixie, której dusza miała stać się podstawą do stworzenia broni zwanej Soulsword. W tym samym czasie, Victor odkrył nową właściwość swojej mutacji – zregenerowana kończyna posiadała o wiele potężniejsze właściwości niż jej "poprzedniczka". Po pokonaniu przywódcy demonów – Belasco, Anole i Pixie, zarekomendowani przez Rockslide'a, zostali uznani za pełnoprawnych członków New X-Men. Mimo początkowych nieporozumień z kamienno-skórym mutantem (spowodowanej niewiedzą Rockslide'a o orientacji seksualnej Victora), obaj studenci stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Chłopak pozostawał z New X-Men do momentu, w którym Scott Summers ostatecznie zamknął szkołę i rozwiązał organizację. Vic nie miał wyboru, powrócił do rodzinnego domu w Illinois. Tam na polecenie Cyclopsa chłopaka odnalazł Jean-Paul. Anole zarzucił swojemu mentorowi, że on i pozostali studenci zostali ogołoceni z dzieciństwa i niewinności. Nie chciał słuchać wyjaśnień Jean-Paula, oddał cios, który otrzymał od Northstara, kiedy tego kontrolowali Children of the Vault, i oznajmił nauczycielowi, że nie zamierza wracać do X-Men . Po raz kolejny, próbę ponownego zwerbowania Victora podjęła Dani Moonstar. Tym razem zagubiony mutant dał się przekonać. Razem z Danielle, Borkowski, nadal pełen obaw, przeniósł się do San Francisco. Tam, już jako członek Young X-Men, stawił czoła Skrullom, chcącym zniszczyć Stany Zjednoczone. Vic bardzo przeżył śmierć swojej przyjaciółki Dust i rozważał nawet odejście z drużyny, ale dzięki Inkowi, który ożywił dziewczynę, pozostał w San Francisco. X-Men wkrótce przenieśli się na Utopię. Podczas "X-Men: Second Coming", Anole walczył w wymiarze Limbo, próbując uratować Magik. Poprzez manipulację Bastiona, on i reszta X-Men zostali przeniesieni tam wbrew swojej woli. Anole i Pixie nie chcieli narażać się dla mutantki, która, ich zdaniem, nie zasługiwała na ratunek. Koniec końców ocalili i ją, i Dazzler, na którą pobyt w tym wymiarze wywarł negatywny wpływ. Po zakończonych walkach bezpiecznie wrócili do Utopii. Victorowi nie dane było odpocząć. Zaraz po zakończeniu walk z Bastionem, towarzyszył Mangeto i Rouge w ich wyprawie do Indii. W trakcie tej eskapady mutanci ocalili kraj przed całkowitym zniszczeniem przez Children of the Vault. W okresie względnego pokoju, Anole i Rockslide zaczęli patrolować ulice San Francisco na własną rękę. Duet dowcipnych mutantów, znanych szerzej jako X-Dudes, zyskał sobie potężnych wrogów, w tym Mister Negative'a, który wysłał za nimi hordy skrytobójców. Podczas ataku Evolutionares na Utopię, Anole był jednym z mutantów, którzy wspierali Cyclopsa. Vic pomógł też dowódcy w walce z Sentinelami, ale, podobnie jak Wolverine, był przeciwny polityce Scotta. Niesiony gniewem i dręczony wizjami tragicznej przeszłości, Borowski odszedł z Utopii i poszedł za Loganem, wierząc, że Wolverine okaże się lepszym przywódcą niż Summers. Media Komiksy Filmy * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) (cameo) Seriale Gry Ciekawostki * Anole jest homoseksualistą. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Z nazwą od zwierząt Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Zielonoskórzy Kategoria:Homo/Bi-seksualne postacie Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Z nazwą od gada de:Anole en:Anole hu:Anole (Victor Borkowski) nl:Anole Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)